Last Friday Night
by GreatWriter123
Summary: Song fic of last friday night. Revolves around Anzu 'cause shes my fav character.


**Okay I know that i'm working on my Dancer and her best friend thing and I know I only have 3 chapters up even I started in the summer time but this came to me when I watched ****_"YGO -Last Friday Night [Christmas Gift to Everyone]" by:Devychan _****you guys should check it out! I'm on christmas break so hopefully I should be able to up-date faster and more often :) ! Also I got this inspiration by just listening to the song. Well hope you like it. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Last Friday night, they belong to their rightful owners. There is that people WooHooed in there so you been warned.**

* * *

Last Friday Night

"Ugg…. What happened here?" I felt my cheeks heat up instantly when I saw him on my bed. "Atem" Atem stirred in the bed until he fluttered one eye open. "Oh Anzu last night was the best! I don't care what anyone says about you, you're pretty cool." 'It's probably 'cause we had well you know' I thought. "Well see ya at school my goddess" And then that's when he leaned in and kissed me! AWESOME! (A/N who wouldn't mind Atem call them goddess and then kiss you?) And with that the door was shut close and he was gone.

There's a pounding in my head. Glitter is all around me and pink flamingos are in the pool outdoors. I smell like a minibar. "Gross this is not sanitary!" "How weird the DJs passed out in the yard, why is Barbie on the barbeque and how come do I feel a hickie or bruise on my neck…. Wait a minute hickie, Atem in my bed, the Barbie 'n' the DJ, glitter…OH MY WORD!" I checked my laptop and saw pictures of Atem and kissing and things too bad to mention, I'm screwed over…..oh well, on the bright side I'm going to be the talk of the school. Last night was a blacked out blur but I'm pretty sure it RULED! I'm starting to remember a little bit from yesterday and what I remember is: that Mai, Rebecca, Miho, Serenity and I dancing on table tops, that all of us took too many shots and I think I kissed Atem but I forgot. I smiled when I remembered what he did right before he left. We maxed out our credit cards 'cause we shopped for clothes, food and stuff for our guy friends. We are the kind of people who get kicked of the bars and then later going to the boulevard. Afterward we went streaking in the park( A/N what is this anyway?) skinny dipping in the park. Well to be exact it was Joey, Tristin, Yugi, Duke, Bakura, Ryou and Atem skinny dipping. Isn't it weird to see guys skinny dipping you might ask and yes, it is weird and gross at the same time if there perverted Bakuras and Dukes there, not saying any names. On the plus side we had ménage a trois (A/N what is this?) Yeah we broke the law…. But at least we didn't get caught! We actually did get caught 'cause we said we we're going to stop, all the time. Last Friday Night!

Everyone is planning to do this again this Friday night and I'm totally up for it. This time I plan to stay awake the whole time and remember what happens so I would know if Atem got wild if you catch my drift. I'm trying to put two and two together 'cause the city my car and the once beautiful shining bright like a diamond hanging on my ceiling chandelier is now shattered to a million pieces on my floor piled high as the Eifel Tower. Yes you heard my right as the Eifel Tower, that's how big the chandelier was and how much wealth my parents have. My elegant peach colored, my favorite dress may I add, I ripped into pieces just 'cause out of anger that I can hardly even remember anything from last night. The warrants are out for my arrest. I need ginger ale and that was an epic fail. More pics of me are up on the web and I'm freaking out slightly. "Oh what did I do to deserve this?" T.G.I.F was at the party I really didn't remember their performance but then again I can't remember much of anything. Just at that moment my parents entered my room. "ANZU! WHAT HAPPENED HERE AND WHY IS YOUR GRANDPA LAYING PASSED OUT COLD IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Yell my mother. "Ma this was not my party it was Serenity's party!" "Of course its not Serenity's party, shes a good girl and anyways the party would be in her house" " Any way it seems that you need your rest so we'll leave and then you can sleep. We'll discusse your punishment later." "okay night pumpkin"

I DON'T REGRET NONE THING

THAT WAS AWESOME AND WE'RE DOING IT AGAIN THIS FRIDAY NIGHT!


End file.
